howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace Mahoney
|Death = Shot in the head by Frank Delfino |DeathEp = Anna Mae |Age = 59 (Deceased) |Birth = c. 1956 |Profession = Businessman |Loyalty = Mahoney Hedge Management (formerly) Mahoney Investment Fund}} '''Wallace Mahoney is a supporting character on How to Get Away with Murder. He is a rich, misogynist, racist. He owns a company. Annalise took his son as a client. Wallace is famous for making threats and being a respected public figure. Biography 'Early Life' Mahoney Case Wallace Mahoney's son, Charles Mahoney was put on trial for murdering his fiancée. Annalise Keating took the case. The key witness to the case was their cleaning lady, Rose Edmond. Annalise tells the Mahoney family that Rose has agreed to testify, but she will do it in a protected room. She will have her voice obscured. The family is reluctant at first but Mahoney steps in and eases their minds. His tone changes into a threatening one as he tells Annalise that their son's life is at stake. Rose does not show up to her trail. This makes the Mahoney family uncomfortable, and it also places the case in jeopardy. Wallace approaches Annalise, and she assures him that she will get her back. Wallace tells her that he only hired her because she was black and a woman. This would allow him to have a sympathetic edge to the jury. He explains his doubts and utters "Don't give your people a bad name". Wallace Mahoney calls Annalise after discovering that Rose was caught by immigration. He asks what her plan is and Annalise assures him that she has everything under control. Wallace says "Good, No need for me to keep bothering then". Wallace calls Annalise again explaining that Rose tried to run away. Wallace Mahoney shows up at Annalise's hotel. He is not happy, he wonders how she plans to win this case. Annalise claims that Rose killed herself because she was pressured to testify. Annalise questions why Rose would lie for Wallace. He flips the script and explains he is the only person who knows that Annalise was the only one who went to see Rose the day she killed herself. It is revealed that when Annalise confronted Mahoney, she put the pieces together and discovered that Rose was raped by Mahoney. Mahoney is Christophe's father. Wallace uses a woman to seduce Frank. She gives Frank a lot of money to plant a bug into Annalise's hotel. The woman overhears Annalise tell Eve that she is going to report that Rose was threatened by Mahoney. The woman calls Wallace Mahoney and he says "Take care of it". There is a flash forward to the moment where Annalise is being hit by a car. 'Season 2' Around August 2009, Wallace Mahoney moves his business, Mahoney Investment Fund (formerly Mahoney Hedge Management) along with his family, to Manhattan, New York.File:214MahoneyMove.png Following his move, his business was a major success, so much so that he was called "Wall Street's Newest Titan" after his best year yet in 2010.File:214MahoneyArticle.png }} On July 2015, Mahoney is seen leaving a building in New York before encountering Wes, who stopped Mahoney to question him regarding their relationship and his belief that Mahoney is Wes' father. Before Wes could fully communicate his thoughts, Mahoney is shot dead. Later on, it is determined that Frank Delgado had committed the assassination in retaliation for Mathoney's past grievances on Annalise, which led to the death of her son. Murders Committed *'Rose Edmond:' (indirectly caused) Rose took her own life when she thought that she and her son were no longer safe as she was being forced to testify at the Mahoney Case for something that she had never seen. *'Sam Keating, Jr.' (indirectly caused) Wallace took action when Annalise was preparing to go the police about him so he sent a car which hit Annalise's which caused her to lose her baby in the process. Whether this was his primary objective or whether he only meant to scare her off is unknown. Trivia *On January 14, 2016, it was announced that Wilson Bethel, Adam Arkin and Roxanne Hart would be joining the show to play the Mahoney family. Bethel played Charles Mahoney, the Ivy League-educated son, with Arkin played his father Wallace Mahoney and Hart playing his mother Sylvia Mahoney."How to Get Away With Murder Casts Wilson Bethel, Adam Arkin for 'Big' Arc" by Michael Slezak, TVLine (January 14, 2016) Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 2 212Promo38.png 212Promo39.png 212Promo41.png 212Promo42.png 212Promo43.png 212Promo45.png 215Promo44.png 215Promo45.png 215Promo46.png 215Promo55.png 215Promo56.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers